


Uno shinigami spezzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta esistenza [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 6. Corda» N° parole: 556Lista: PumpNight 2020.Ispirato a: So You've Captured a Soul Reaper BY PrincesinDistress; https://www.deviantart.com/princesindistress/art/So-You-ve-Captured-a-Soul-Reaper-697846266.Post-serie.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Violenta esistenza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039856
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Legato

"Ti stai svegliando, caro?".

Ichigo sentiva la testa dolergli, socchiuse gli occhi a fatica. Avvertiva un forte senso di nausea e il suo corpo formicolava, sentiva freddo.

< Cosa?... Dove sono? Cos’è successo? > si domandò. Cercò di muovere, ma riuscì solo ad ondeggiare.

" _Mmph, mmmph_?".

Delle corde gli legavano sia i polsi che le caviglie, legate molto strette. Cercò di forzarle, ma i nodi non si potevano sciogliere.

Da un altoparlante arrivò una voce gli disse: “Hai del nastro adesivo sulla bocca come bavaglio. Non pensare di poter parlare”.

La mascella gli doleva e le labbra gli pulsavano.

" _Mmmmmmph_!" tentò di urlare.

< Dov’ero quando mi hanno rapito? Non riesco a ricordare! >.

“Spero non ti dispiaccia se ti ho tolto i vestiti e ti ho cambiato l’intimo. Penso che quella canottiera nera, molto ampia, e quegli slip dello stesso colore, molto stretti, ti donino”. Proseguì la voce.

Ichigo notò che non vedeva né porte né finestre, c’erano sul pavimento dei grossi segni di graffi che arrivavano fino ad un mobile pesante.

< Lì sotto ci dev’essere una botola. O chi mi ha catturato ha una forza inumana, o non è una persona sola > ragionò. Respirava affannosamente col naso e allungò freneticamente le dita, sfiorando il legno del sedile su cui era accomodato.

Rifletté: < Potrei cercare di alzarmi in piedi, ma cadrei di sicuro >.

Fu accecato da dei riflettori, che puntarono della luce candida su di lui.

< Le corde scavano nella mia pelle, si fanno strada lacerandola > si ritrovò a pensare, respirando a fatica.

Udì dei passi e deglutì a vuoto. Qualcosa gli sfiorò l’inguine e cadde in avanti, finendo a terra con un pesante gemito.

“ _Mmmh_ …” mugolò, sentendo qualcosa continuare a strisciare sulla sua intimità, scendendo fino all’interno coscia.

< Sono dita? Una mano? Un verme? Non capisco! Non vedo niente! >. Serrò gli occhi, aspettando smettessero di bruciare.

" _Mmmmph_!".

“Quando smetterai di ribellarti, ti darò da bere. Non posso ‘affittarti’ in questo momento” proseguì la voce.

< Non riesco a reagire. Se potessi usufruire dei miei poteri, gli avrei già tagliato la testa.

Cosa vogliono ottenere? Stanno davvero cercando di ridurmi ad un semplice schiavo?

Che questo sia un trucco del mio demone? Forse sono impazzito. Non capisco > pensò.

Gli occhi di Ichigo divennero completamente neri, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava e il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso. Digrignò i denti così forte da farsi sanguinare le gengive.

< Mi fa male la testa. Respiro male e ho sente. Sto morendo di sete! > ammise. Mugugnò più rumorosamente, la testa gli martellava.

Ispirò ed espirò dal naso, mentre la ‘cosa’ si ritirava, cercando di regolare il respiro.

< Ho sconfitto tutti i miei nemici. Non ne è rimasto uno ‘vivo’. Chi può esserci dietro a tutto questo? > s’interrogò.

" _Mmmmmph_!".

“Se mi ascolterai, avrai solo dolci premure. Sottomettiti o incorrerai in delle punizioni” lo ammonì la voce.

Ichigo riuscì di nuovo a guardarsi intorno a impallidì, grossi ragni violetti con dei vermi che gli uscivano all’altezza della bocca, camminavano per tutta la stanza.

< Spero non mi abbiano toccato ‘quei cosi’. Comunque ormai ci sono pochi dubbi. Tutto questo non è normale >.

L’altoparlante proseguì: “Potresti non essere ancora d'accordo, ma col tempo desidererai la schiavitù, ricercherai questo sentimento”.

" _Mmmmph_!” urlò attraverso il mio bavaglio.


	2. Preda delle visioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato alla Doujinshi: Hichigo x Ichigo Imaginary Play.  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 9. Rare Ship  
> » N° parole: 311  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: My world crashing down with u BY mdragonheartlove; https://www.deviantart.com/mdragonheartlove/art/My-world-crashing-down-with-u-183992604.

Preda delle visioni

Ichigo socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo una lingua accarezzargli il bassoventre.

< Nonostante i continui svenimenti, so che la mia mente ha anche dei blackout mentre sono sveglio. I ricordi scivolano via da me e non so mai dove sono e come ci finisco.

La consapevolezza mi sta abbandonando.

‘Lui’ non può esistere fuori dalla mia mente. So che è una proiezione di un qualche incantesimo. Tutti i miei amanti si trasformano in lui >. Ansimò, mentre la sua pelle abbronzata veniva accarezzata dalle mani bianche, dalle dita affusolate, del suo amante.

Il suo corpo ignudo era abbandonato in un letto, umido di sudore e umori.

< Mi affittano. Chissà quanto ci guadagnano.

Ho visto Aizen, ne sono sicuro. Dev’esserci lui dietro a tutto questo, anche se non so come. Sono sicuro fosse morto… anche se ogni certezza si sgretola. Sto perdendo consapevolezza >.

“King” soffiò il suo amante, conficcandogli le unghie nei fianchi. I suoi occhi neri avevano le pupille che brillavano di giallo e il suo viso era incorniciato da disordinati capelli arancioni.

Ichigo boccheggiò, aveva le labbra screpolate e sporche di sangue.

L’altro lo afferrò per il collo.

“Te l’avevo detto che saresti diventato tu ‘il cavallo’” soffiò. Lo bloccò sul letto col peso del suo corpo e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, che gli fece sfuggire un grido di dolore.

Ichigo gemette: “Fe-fermati… bastardo…”. La voce gli uscì flebile e lamentosa.

L’altro diede il via a delle spinte più frettolose e forti. Gli bloccò le mani con le proprie. Nonostante le loro corporature fossero gemelle, era molto più forti di lui.

“A-aspetta…” piagnucolò Ichigo. La saliva iniziò a colare dalla sua bocca spalancata, era in fame d’aria. “Naaah…”.

“Guardami…” ordinò l’altro.

 _“AAAAHHH… UUUUAAAHH…”_ le grida di Ichigo si alzavano disperate.

Il demone gl’intimò: “Grida il mio nome”.

“ _AAAAAHHHH_!” ululò Ichigo, venendo sopraffatto e perse i sensi, venendo.


	3. Farfalla prigioniera della ragnatela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 13. Rating Mature  
> » N° parole: 286  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020  
> Ispirato alla Doujinshi: HichiIchi doujinshi – bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Bleach: Always with me... BY sylwiaiiwo; https://www.deviantart.com/sylwiaiiwo/art/Bleach-Always-with-me-321935747.

Farfalla prigioniera della ragnatela

Ichigo era bloccato a faccia in giù nel letto, con un pesante collare d’oro a cingergli il collo, legato al bordo del letto con una catenella sottile.

Boccheggiava e ansimava, gli occhi socchiusi e lo guardo spento, la bocca spalancata in fame d’aria e un rivolo copioso di saliva che trasbordava oltre le labbra.

“Ti fa male?” gli domandò il demone all’orecchio. Lo penetrava con dei colpi secchi, tenendogli i fianchi con le mani.

Ichigo stringeva il lenzuolo, altre catenelle si dipartivano dalle manette ai suoi polsi.

“ _Ah… Ah… Ah…”._ I suoi versi si ripetevano di continuo. “ _Ah… ah… ah...”._ Il letto a baldacchino era nascosto in parte dalle tende in lino bianco semi-trasparenti.

Ichigo gettò indietro la testa, gemendo con tutta la sua forza, mentre le spinte da dietro non gli davano tregua.

Venne, sporcando di sperma il lenzuolo già sporco.

L’altro scivolò fuori dai lui e Ichigo riprese rumorosamente fiato, con la lingua penzoloni.

Il demone lo fece voltare e lo fece stendere sul letto, bloccandogli le ginocchia contro il petto. Sul proprio, pallidissimo, c’era un grande buco nero.

Ichigo gorgogliò, mentre l’altro gli stringeva il collo così forte da mozzargli il fiato. Lo prese nuovamente, dandogli delle spinte ancora più selvagge.

Ichigo gemeva con una voce sempre più flebile, incapace di reagire.

L’altro proseguì fino a fargli perdere i sensi.

***

Ichigo si risvegliò ignudo sul letto e, con gli occhi bassi, si alzò a fatica in ginocchio sul letto. Rimase col capo chino, le braccia abbandonate.

Il corpo martoriato da graffi e succhiotti. Il metallo che aveva addosso tintinnava, compreso quello degli orecchini.

Da fuori venivano delle grida ed il rumore di una battaglia.

I suoi occhi spenti rimasero fissi sul materasso.


	4. Cap.4 Salvato da Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 13. Perso  
> » N° parole: 468  
> Lista: PumpInk2020  
> Scritto sentendo: Girugamesh - Fukai no Yami; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2fhs0v9wqM.

Salvato da Rukia

Ichigo era in ginocchio e gridava, con lo sguardo spento. Gridava così forte da graffiarsi la gola.

Si era ferito con le unghie e ora sanguinava dalle spalle e dai fianchi.

< Sarei tentata di dargli dei falsi ricordi. O di farlo cadere in un sogno ipnotico per calmarlo, facendogli vivere un’altra vita > pensò Rukia.

Lo abbracciò e lo strinse al petto, cullandolo.

< Come dirgli che un po’ dell’anima di Aizen viveva dentro il suo Hollow? Come aiutarlo a metabolizzare quello che gli hanno fatto?

Lo hanno ridotto ad una marionetta o a un bambino terrorizzato da questo mondo.

Lui era così forte, si riprenderà anche questa volta in modo miracoloso, ma… Il suo cuore rimarrà per sempre ferito > si disse.

Ichigo continuava a urlare. La sua voce era storpiata dalla sofferenza, rischiava di rimanere strozzato dalla sua saliva.

Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto, mentre tremava così forte da rischiare un attacco epilettico.

< Il re degli spiriti gli doveva la vita e solo per questo non l’ha fatto giustiziare.

Però devo farlo calmare alla svelta. Ci guardano tutti. Se dovessero pensare che non potrà più tornare normale, lo cancelleranno. Non si limiteranno ad ucciderlo come umano, ma faranno in modo che non esista più in nessun mondo > pensò Rukia.

“Perdonami” bisbigliò.

Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Ichigo ricambiò con un mugolio, smettendo di urlare e si abbandonò svuotato contro di lei.

< Non voglio che pensino che voglio tradire mio marito Renji, ma non voglio neanche che eliminano Kurosaki > si disse la shinigami. Lo fece stendere per terra e gli accarezzò la testa, allontanandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

“Ti riprenderai, vedrai” promise con aria materna.

Ichigo rispose con dei bassi gorgoglii, braccia e gambe abbandonate a stella.

< Nemmeno quando il suo corpo era oggettivamente vuoto e senz’anima mi è mai parso così.

Ichigo si è perso ed io non so come fargli ritrovare la via di casa >. Serrò i pugni, mentre le sue iridi color ametista dardeggiavano.

< Lo avevano ridotto a merce di scambio. Lo svendevano non per reale necessità, ma per crudele vendetta. Volevano vederlo annichilito e umiliato sotto ogni punto di vista.

Potessi tornerei indietro solo per cancellarli ancora e ancora >.

Rukia espirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo. Si passò una mano tra i morbidi capelli mori.

< Ichigo è sempre stata la stella brillante che quando arrivava oscurava le altre. Non importa quanto fossi brava, alla fine doveva essere lui a salvarmi.

L’ho odiato e amato per questo insieme.

Ora, però, la sua luce si è spenta e mi rendo conto che vorrei soltanto che tornasse a brillare >.

“Ti riporterò dalla tua donna, te lo prometto. Ritroverai la via di casa” mormorò. Gli accarezzò amorevolmente la guancia. “Rivedrai lei e tuo figlio, vedrai”.


	5. Sperduto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 30. Pianto  
> » N° parole: 701  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Renji print on sale by jiuge; https://www.deviantart.com/jiuge/art/Renji-print-on-sale-79749724.

Sperduto

Ichigo si strinse le braccia con le mani, tremando. Ondeggiava avanti e indietro, seduto sul letto.

Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo di scatto, una luce fioca filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la camera.

“Yo” lo salutò Renji, entrando.

Ichigo lo fissò, pallido in volto.

“Ren-ji?” domandò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso, mentre cercava di ottenere un’espressione decisa. “Che diamine ci fai qui?!”.

Renji scrollò le spalle.

“Passavo” mentì. Si sedette sul letto e parò un calcio diretto al suo viso, mentre con l’altra mano gli controllava la temperatura. “Volevo vedere come te la cavavi”.

Ichigo serrò i pugni e chinò il capo, tremando.

“Dovresti essere con Rukia” sibilò.

Renji assottigliò gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici.

“Mia moglie è con Ichika, stanno bene. Io ho avuto tutto quello che potevo desiderare dalla vita e lo devo a te.

Lei amava te e se tu non l’avessi rifiutata non si sarebbe mai accontentata della seconda scelta” sussurrò, con gli occhi lucidi.

Ichigo lo guardò con aria smarrita, strisciando indietro sul letto per evitare che l’altro gli poggiasse la mano sulla spalla.

Renji proseguì dicendo: “Kazui ha bisogno di suo padre. Hai scelto di sposare quella sciocca svampita di Orihime. Ora prenditi le tue responsabilità”.

Ichigo si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Non posso dirgli che non ricordo così tante cose! Non ricordo niente da un punto che non riesco a definire con precisione.

Non ricordo quando ho capito di amare Orihime. Non ricordo quando l’ho baciata. Non ricordo quando ho allontanato Rukia.

Non ricordo niente di mio figlio! Per me è come se non fosse mai esistito.

Non so neanche dove sono le mie sorelline o che fine ha fatto la mia migliore amica >.

“Quello che ti ha successo ti ha toccato, non fare finta che non sia così. Ne vedo i segni sul tuo viso” mormorò Renji.

< Maledetto Aizen… > pensò Ichigo.

“Ho sempre avuto questa faccia” borbottò.

Renji sospirò.

“Io sono qui. Possiamo risolverla insieme. In fondo siamo amici” mormorò.

“Smettila di parlare come se sapessi qualcosa di quello che provo! Tu non ne sai un bel niente” sibilò Ichigo.

< Tu non sei un abominio con qualcosa di sbagliato sin dalla nascita. Una delle poche cose che ricordo è questa!

Mio padre, Isshin, era un maledetto shinigami e ha rinunciato a tutto, persino ai suoi poteri e alla sua natura, per una Quincy.

La dannata versione shinigami di Romeo e Giulietta. Peccato che lei sia morta a causa mia e lui abbia deciso di diventare alla stregua di un umano demente.

Direi che se non fosse per le mie sorelle, mi sarei augurato che questa unione non avvenisse mai > rifletté.

Le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il viso, mentre soffocava i singhiozzi a fatica.

Renji si alzò in piedi e sospirò.

“Lo vedi che non stai bene, idiota? Tsk, questo non è da te” gli disse, ma rendendo il tono più gentile.

Ichigo lo afferrò per le spalle e lo sbatté sul letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

“I-Ichigo…” esalò Renji. I suoi capelli rossi si erano sciolti e ricadevano morbidi intorno a lui, ricoprendo il letto.

Kurosaki lo fissò in viso.

“Guadarmi! Guarda cosa sono diventato…” esalò. “Come posso tornare dalla mia famiglia così?” gemette, mentre le lacrime cadevano sempre più copiose.

Renji esalò: “Diventato cosa?”. < Forse non sarei dovuto venire, ma… Lui è uno shinigami, come me. Solo tra noi possiamo capire quando soffriamo veramente > pensò.

Ichigo iniziò silenziosamente a spogliarsi, con lo sguardo chino, le gote vermiglie, ma le gambe spalancate.

< L’unico momento in cui non soffro è quando faccio l’amore. Mi muovo in modo automatico e mi concedo fino a prosciugarmi, fino a perdere i sensi. Non importa più con chi > pensò.

Renji gli bloccò le mani con le sue gridando: “No!”. Regolò a fatica il respiro.

“Qualunque cosa ti abbiano fatto credere di essere, non è vera. La supereremo, ti prego. Non ti arrendere, resta con me” lo pregò.

Ichigo gli nascose il viso contro il petto, singhiozzando e tremando, mentre l’altro se lo cullava contro.

< Non pensavo che l’avrei mai visto così fragile > pensò Renji, massaggiandogli la schiena.


	6. Proposta indecente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:31. Nemico  
> » N° parole: 544  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: rukia kuchiki by ioshik; https://www.deviantart.com/ioshik/art/rukia-kuchiki-269024380.

Proposta indecente

Rukia si sedette sul tetto della casa ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sapevo che eri troppo gentile per riuscire a stare lontano da tuo figlio. Nonostante stessi male, so com’è veramente il tuo cuore dietro quell’aria da duro” disse.

< Il suo nemico è sempre stato lui stesso. In senso letterale e metaforico in mille modi diversi > pensò.

Ichigo incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Tuo marito mi ha invitato a stare a casa vostra per un po’” mormorò.

Rukia gli rispose: “Tranquillo. Abbiamo affittato una casa qui nel mondo terreno. Nostra figlia ne è stata entusiasta”.

“Renji pensa che tu mi ami ancora. Non gli hai mai detto che io per te ero solo l’ombra di un tuo vecchio amore?

Era una cotta in memoria di altro. Un po’ come quella della mia migliore amica. Le ricordavo suo padre.

Non so se ricordo bene, ma mi pare si sia sposata, trasferita e ora abbia due gemelli” mormorò Kurosaki.

Rukia sospirò.

“Non voglio far soffrire mio marito, ma se questo ti farà sentire meglio, gli parlerò di quella mia perdita passata.

Un affetto, anche se nasce su un altro, può diventare vero. Mio fratello non mi ama perché somiglio a mia sorella maggiore, al suo amore, ma perché è stato per me come un padre” ribatté.

Ichigo assottigliò gli occhi.

“I nostri figli stanno insieme, vero?” chiese.

Rukia sospirò, annuendo.

Ichigo fece un sorriso storto.

“Non volevo provarci con tuo marito. Non sono tanto in me” ammise.

Rukia chiuse gli occhi.

“Hanno dovuto distruggere il tuo hollow e ricostruire la tua anima. Non sarai mai più completamente in te” ammise.

Ichigo si raggelò.

“Però possiamo aiutarti a ricominciare, a ricostruire la tua vita” mormorò Rukia.

Ichigo si sdraiò sul tetto e guardò il cielo.

“Mia moglie non riesce a costruire un sentimento nuovo su qualcosa di vecchio. Ha dimenticato suo fratello e il dolore che le ha portato, ma… Non riesce a scordare Ulquiorra.

Per quanto mi sforzi, vengo amato solo come ombra” ammise. Chiuse gli occhi.

< Renji può capirmi. Lui si sente il numero due. Chissà che faccia farà quando saprà che è solo il numero tre > pensò.

Rukia iniziò a fare una serie di disegni su un foglio di carta.

Pensò: < Ora è tempo che tu sconfigga il tuo nemico e tutto ciò che di dilania dall’interno >.

“Ecco tieni” disse, porgendoglielo.

Ichigo avvampò vedendo che erano un coniglietto coi suoi capelli che si baciava con un coniglietto coi capelli di lei ed uno coi lunghi capelli rossi.

“Che diamine mi significa questo?!” sbraitò. Si dimenò, rischiando di cadere dal letto.

“Threesome. Ora scusa, devo andare a cucinare la cena. Ci vediamo a casa” rispose Rukia e saltò via.

Kurosaki la guardò saltellare via.

< Prima è entrata nella mia vita e l’ha stravolta. Poi mi ha salvato da quel mondo di schiavitù. Ora propone questo pur di farmi riprendere > rifletté.

“Dannazione! A me non interessano le storie d’amore, perché sono finito in tutto questo?” brontolò.

Si disse: < Però se questo può farmi ricordare di mio figlio, o farmi riavvicinare a lui abbastanza da creare una vita insieme, ben venga.

Quel bambino ha la dolcezza che aveva mia madre. Lo proteggerò! > si promise.


End file.
